


Birthday book

by 1FrogsintheCarolinas1



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also it's kinda Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Also this is kinda bad since I was super tired last night, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, DICE is also in there I guess??, KIIBO CAN EAT IN THIS FIC BY THE WAY, M/M, This is a birthday fic but done late, Werewolf! Shuichi, im so tired, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FrogsintheCarolinas1/pseuds/1FrogsintheCarolinas1
Summary: Ouma got a weird present from one of his friends on his birthday.And well, the rest is history I guess.Made this for his birthday, totally not late at all I promise.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Birthday book

"Happy birthday to me."

"Happy birthday to me."

"Happy birthday to Kokichi, happy birthday to me."

"Yayyyy," Kokichi sang with sarcasm, as he scrubbed the dishes with fervor, almost being surprised that they haven't cracked yet.

Now you may be wondering, Why is Kokichi singing to himself in his kitchen at five in the afternoon? Why would an esteemed supreme leader like himself be singing a happy birthday song to himself when he has all of DICE and his friends at home?

Well, lovely DICE had gone on a mission in Norway, leaving the supreme leader behind because it was his _birthday_ or something like that. (What a pathetic excuse, by the way, Kokichi could come up with something a million times better) And as for his friends...

Well, they said they would throw a party for him but they haven't even shown up yet.

Maybe Kokichi was just being salty, We'll never know.

Ouma sighed, scrubbing the dishes again, as he stared at the clock and listened to the faint ticking coming from it. Great, he was so lonely he needed a clock to not be bored with. Kokichi really needed to get a life at this point, this was getting a little sad, even for him.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

A furious banging came from his door, interrupted Kokichi from his wallowing, depressing thoughts of loneliness filling his brain. Finally, they were here.

"AHAHA... The gorgeous girl genius has arrived!" A high-pitched familiar voice squealed, her voice already grating on Kokichi's nerves.

_Great, the slut came too._

"A-and me too!"

"You can count me, I guess.."

Kokichi smiled, turning his attention away from Miu back towards the two boys that just entered, "Amami-chan!~ Kii-boy!~"

"Hey, fucktard! I did not just drive down here for your birthday, for you not to at least pay attention to me!" Miu sneered, obviously annoyed with Kokichi.

"Oh... and the cum dumpster too..."

"HEY!"

"Iruma-san, please calm down, it's Kokichi's birthday! Please take it down a notch..." Kiibo said, waving his hands around like airplanes to solve the tension.

"Yeah Miu! Don't want your spit flying everywhere as you talk!" Kokichi snickered, covering his hand over his mouth.

"Not you too Kokichi!"

Believe it or not, friendly banter was usually always exchanged within the group, Kokichi and Miu usually duking it out while Kiibo usually tried to calm them down, Rantaro only entering when things became too serious. But usually, the cool-headed male was seen often watching the group's arguments as if it were a reality TV show. Not that Kokichi, Miu, and Kiibo noticed of course.

"Alright, Alright, everyone calm down, Let's go sit at the table and eat the cake I brought," Rantaro said, setting the cake down on Kokichi's kitchen table.

"Ooooo~ Amami-chan brought cake? It better be grape-flavored or I'll be forced to kill you!~"

"It's grape-flavored Ouma."

"See, this is why Amami-chan is my favorite! You might want to take notes, filthy pig!~"

"F-filthy p-pig?"

"Please not now Miu!"

Rantaro, deciding he had enough of this nonsense, grabbed a chair and starting slicing the cake, making sure to cut a big slice for Kokichi, since he had a bit of a sweet tooth. Rantaro may not admit it out loud, but since he had been in the group a fair amount of time, he knew what to do when the group got too rowdy.

And apparently his strategy worked, the rest of the group creeping in on the cake like bees to honey. Yep, Rantaro knew what he was doing.

"Here's your slice Kokichi," Rantaro said, handing the biggest slice to him.

"Thanks, Amami-chan!~"

A comfortable silence surrounded the table as the group ate their cake, their cheeks full and bulging, as they all slowly relaxed into their chairs. All of the high school summer students uncharacteristically quiet as they practically inhaled their cake slices.

Birthdays were a huge hit in the group if you couldn't tell already.

"So... where are my beloved presents?" Kokichi asked, using his puppy eyes on the group after he had finished his slice of cake.

_Yes, Kokichi was a brat, but at least he was a cute brat, though some may beg to differ._

Kiibo, obviously exasperated since he got here, clutched his temple as he stared down at the birthday boy, "Please calm down Kokichi, we can do presents later."

 _Yeah right, like I could wait that long,_ Kokichi thought, rolling his eyes at the oblivious robot.

"Well, I for one don't agree with that! This gorgeous genius has things to do! Go ahead and open my present, shit-for-brains!" Miu haughty said, crossing her arms over her chest.

_For once Miu and him were on the same page._

"Gee, thanks... I get to open the whore pigs first..." Kokichi said instead, grabbing her annoyingly bright pink bag that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"AHAHA, Of course, you do! You always have to open the best first!"

"Yeah... wonder what you got me this year, a virgin-killer sweater?" Kokichi said sarcastically, as he took the tissue paper out.

"Nope! I got something even better!~"

And that something even better turned out to be a dildo.

Kokichi turned, his face uncharacteristically blank as he unconsciously dropped the bag that held his "present" in it.

_Why was Kokichi surprised at this point?_

"WHAT THE FUCK MIU!"

"AHAHA Knew you would like it! Saw it and it reminded me of you!"

"MIU, YOU DON'T JUST GIVE PEOPLE DILDOS ON THEIR BIRTHDAY!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Rantaro sighed, as he stared at the bag now on the floor, "Alright you two, please calm down... Miu, please don't do that ever again...please... but now that we're on the topic of presents, Me and Kiibo got you something you might like..."

"Whatever it is, it better not be a bigger dildo."

"Ahaha... no, but I think you'll like this one." Rantaro nervously laughed, as he turned to grab something out of his car.

Whatever Kokichi was expecting before was smothered when Rantaro walked out of his car.

A kennel was in Rantaro's hands when he walked out, the slits of the kennel showing a dog with black-almost navy hair staring back at him. The dog's happy yellow eyes staring right into his soul, as his tiny little tail wagged. This dog was incredibly cute, not like Kokichi'll ever admit it.

He was more of a cat person anyway.

"You got me a dog?"

"Amami-chan, I take it back, I don't like you and Kii-boy anymore."

The dog's tail seemed to droop after that, his ears turned down slightly after Kokichi's statement. Whimpers filling the air at what Kokichi had said.

Fuck, Kokichi's going to hell after making this dog sad.

Rantaro smirked, and turned to face Kokichi, "On the contrary, I think you'll be thanking us, Kokichi. Saihara here will help keep you company while DICE is away, like now."

Saihara perked up at that, his little golden eyes almost afraid to look at Kokichi after his little statement earlier. Yet his tiny tail continued to wag slightly after hearing his name from Rantaro.

_This dog is going to kill him with his cuteness._

"You named a dog Saihara?" Kokichi said, opting to look at his nails instead of the cute as fuck dog, not wanting to look at his puppy-eyes anymore.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Rantaro asked, raising a brow as he looked at Kokichi.

"Nothing, just thought Kii-boy here would name it buddy or something with how basic he is."

"HEY!"

"That's not true! Besides, I was gonna name it princess anyway!" Kiibo shouted, angry with Kokichi's "robophobic" statement.

".... Right.... Kii-boy you realize this dog's a dude, right?"

"I-"

"Alright, hush all of you, Kokichi stop teasing Kiibo he didn't mean anything, and you're taking this dog whether you like it or not Kokichi," Rantaro said, effectively shutting them all up.

"Wha- You know I don't have the money to do that! Amami-chan I can barely take care of myself, much less a dog!"

"That's why we'll be helping you, Kokichi, you won't have to take care of it by yourself."

"STILL! Wh-"

"KOKICHI, YOU'RE KEEPING THIS DOG AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Kokichi shut his mouth at that statement, surprised that he had finally managed to piss Rantaro off. His ears registering the faint oohing from Miu who was quickly quieted by Kiibo in the background.

_Served her right._

"Look Kokichi, we just don't want you to be too lonely down here... DICE and us can't be here all the time to look after you and to be with you... I bet you were even singing happy birthday to yourself earlier because you were so lonely," Rantaro huffed, placing his hands over his eyes.

_Ouch. He hit it right on the target._

" Kokichi, we just want what's best for you, alright?" Rantaro sighed.

"Yeah! You're more lonely than I am, and I'm a slut!"

"Not the time, Miu."

Kokichi exhaled, secretly not wanting to piss off Rantaro any more, "Look I'll take the dog, ok? Just know I'm not doing it for your sake."

_But that was definitely a lie._

"Ok, ok... Just take care of him, alright? He secretly likes attention," Rantaro said, Kokichi almost swearing he winked at the dog, but he was probably just seeing things.

And with that, it was time for the rest of the crew to leave. Rantaro packing up the cake in his fridge, Miu placing her god-awful dildo, who knows where (Kokichi indefinitely deciding he would get her something much worse next year) and Kiibo packing the car up. Kokichi was almost sad his friends were leaving this early, leaving him back in his loneliness again (and with a dog this time), but turning around to exchange goodbyes to them anyway. His friends may have been assholes, but at least they did come to visit him.

"GOODBYE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"TAKE CARE CUM DUMPSTER!"

"Please you two, give a normal goodbye for once!" Kiibo shouted, his arms waving around in robotic motions.

"Goodbye Kokichi!" Amami shouted from his driving position.

"Bye, bye, Kii-boy and Amami-chan!~"

Kokichi waved one last goodbye to the trio, as their car rolled off playing some song on full volume that Miu probably picked out, the true dumbassery of his closest friends never ceasing to amaze him. Whimpering from the kennel that Rantaro left interrupted his waving as he turned around to stare at the puppy eyes that stared into his soul. Geez, those yellowish-gray eyes were gonna give him a heart attack with how cute it was.

"Alrighty then!~ What am I gonna do with you Saihara-chan? No offense, I don't really like playing with animals."

The dog silently stared at Kokichi, the wagging of his tail now gone, his head bobbing up and down as he apparently found the supreme leader more interesting than his kennel. Saihara almost looking sorta... human.

_What the fuck?_

Trying not to start any conspiracy theories in his head, Kokichi dissipated the thoughts from his mind, deciding to chalk it up as a coincidence.

_He really should've known better than that._

Kokichi shrugged and shook his head, lifting the dog out of his cage, "Okie-Dokie then! TV it is! Come on Saihara-chan, your new home awaits!~"

___________________________________________________________________________

Kokichi was confused, to say the least.

Immediately after the group had left, Kokichi set the dog onto the couch, praying that the dog Rantaro gave him was house-trained and hopped into the shower. The steam helping refresh his mind and effectively relaxing him, even after he had walked out with a towel on his waist.

So to say he was surprised to find that he found the dog reading an open book he left on his desk when he got out was an understatement.

_Am I just imagining things?_

"Saihara, are you ...reading?"

The dog skittered from his position, letting out a surprised bark at Kokichi's form at the doorway. The dog even having the nerve to look a little sheepish as he stared back at Kokichi, which looked really weird on him, Kokichi might add.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see that... Anyway! Your beloved owner is going to watch a movie, so I suggest you come with me and sit down at the couch!~"

Kokichi had chosen a sad romantic movie to wallow out the loneliness of his friends leaving him, the cheesy romance making him pretend the tears were from the movie not from his friends. Kokichi having that God-given right since he was a liar. But the inquiring look the dog gave him almost made him feel ten times worse as the movie went on.

_But why did he care, it was just a dog, right?_

The night drew on, the moon now high up in the air, as it's eerie brightness filled the room. By this point, the movie had ended, it's cheesy ending giving Kokichi disgust that he ever watched it.

_At least have somewhat of a twist asshole._

Oh well, at least he didn't have to go through it alone. The dog looked like it was having a rough time through the movie too, Saihara even cringing at the parts that were poorly done, which Kokichi did not think dogs could do, but this dog was proving him wrong on so many levels.

"... But anyway! It's time for bed Saiha-" Kokichi said, turning to lift up the pooch.

Except there was nothing there.

Kokichi shifted on the couch, turning to look under it as the dog might be hiding under that.

But there was nothing there either.

At this point, Kokichi was getting worried, since he just had the mutt right next to him.

_Where could he have gone off too?_

"Saihara-chan?"

"Saihara?" Kokichi called again, now panicking that there hasn't been a response yet, as he didn't want to lose the dog on the first day he got it.

A shuffling of clothes was heard in his room, the noise breaking Kokichi's frantic calling, making him relax a little. At least he hadn't completely lost the dog yet.

"Saihara I swear if you've eaten any of my t-shirts-"

"Oh..."

Ouma stopped, his body almost planting into the ground as he was met with a man with navy blue hair and the same yellowish golden eyes he was used to seeing on his pooch. Two dog ears adorning the male's soft palish skin that glowed under the moonlight. And who could forget the dog tail that waved slightly behind him?

"Ah-Kokichi!" the stranger called out before he was met with a closed-door in his face.

_His friends really were assholes, weren't they?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed my fic, even though it was probably garbage since I wrote it when I was exhausted...
> 
> But anyway here's just another birthday fic that was totally not late for Ouma's birthday.


End file.
